Alone With You
by jefronp
Summary: A girl learns the ups & downs to having a secret boyfriend.


_Okay, new story! This is kinda based on actual things I'm going through, with a friend of mine. So, yeah. Anyway, its gonna be pretty dirty…cause they are fuck buddies after all. _

_Review & Enjoy! _

She watched him, her eyes darkening as he flirted with another girl. In her hands, was a burrito, which she struggled to take a bite of; she was too busy squeezing the life out of it. Her eyes narrowed, and she felt like steam was coming out of her ears. Why the fuck would he flirt with another girl when she was just a few feet away at a hangout he knew she visited regularly. She took a deep breath and put her burrito down, picking up her phone, she typed a quick message.

She got a response a few seconds later, and rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, sure. But I'm in charge this time. _

Yeah, she thought. That'll ever happen.

She typed a quick whatever, and put her phone down, taking a bite of burrito now that her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, Miley!" Her ex, Liam walked up to her and took a seat down beside her. She chewed her food slowly and looked at him. "Uh, just wanted to see what was up."

"I'm eating." She said simply.

"That I see."

Miley said nothing, and Liam suddenly felt very uncomfortable and began to squirm in his seat. They didn't have the best breakup, so for Miley to be a bitch and make him feel like shit felt very good to her, especially with how Nick was treating her.

"Okay then. Bye." Miley said after a few moments, waving him off.

He stared at her for a moment, then stood up, and walked away with his friends. At least she was eating, he figured, she was probably just cranky from getting up too early or something.

_I'm leaving now, come whenever. _

She decided it was time to leave, and got up to throw away her half eaten burrito. She got into her car, and began driving home. Luckily for her, her dad, stepmother, and stepbrother were out for the day, so she began to get ready for Nick's arrival.

She looked in the mirror and decided to just keep on her tank top and her shorts—he loved it when she wore it anyway—and put on more make-up than she already had on, bringing her eyes out more. Then with a smirk, she nodded, and blew a kiss. The door opened then, and Nick walked into her bedroom, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hi." He whispered into her ear, causing a chill to go down her spine.

"Hi." She whispered back, turning around to face him. She pressed her lips against his, and pushed him against the bathroom wall, her hands in his hair, bringing him closer to her as she pressed her body against his.

"That's one hell of a hi." Nick breathed, once they broke apart for air.

"Do you want to take this slow?" She asked him, "Or fast?"

"Slow." He said, and she nodded, knowing exactly what that meant. Make-out for a while, go down on each other, and then fuck each other's brains out. She took his hand, and brought him to her bed, she let him sit on it, and kick off his flip-flops as she walked over to her door and quickly locked it. "Do we have time to?" He asked as she walked toward him.

She nodded, "My dad and stepmom are at her parent's place until Sunday, and Justin is probably with Selena." She shrugged. "So, it's just you and me…" She let her voice trail off, as she threw him against the bed, and crawled on top of him. "for the next two days…" She kissed his lips, dropping her voice to a whisper, tracing her finger along his jaw.

He nodded, "Let's do it." He whispered back, and began to kiss her slowly, but softly, flipping them over so she was on the bottom. She moved his lips against his, and made a small noise when he pressed his lips against hers harder. She let out a gasp, to breathe, and Nick took that opportunity to slips his tongue inside her mouth. He then ripped his mouth away from hers and began to kiss her neck.

She pushed him off her, and sat up, looking at him. He looked back at her, and she pushed herself forward and began to kiss him again, harder, and with more passion than before. "I…thought…we…were going…slow?" Nick asked in between kisses. She shook her head, her mind flashing to the girl he was flirting with earlier.

"Not anymore." She told him, her hands going to the waistband of his board shorts. Her hands held the weight of him and he let out a groan as she began to stroke him, her eyes became darker, and she ripped open his shorts, bringing them down until they were completely off him, and thrown on the floor somewhere. She then forced him to lay on his back, and leaned over, kissing him as his hands went to her ass, and squeezed it.

"You should take these off." He told her, and she nodded, unbuttoning her shorts she slipped out of them, and her bikini bottoms and grinded against him, both letting out a moan as she did.

Then she leaned forward, her head on his chest, and breathed heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as she closed her eyes and began to relax.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, and looked at him, he flipped them over, and looked at her, she opened her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling, breathing deeply as he slid into her. He started out slow, at the same time kissing her lips gently.

She moved with him just as slowly, and grabbed his shirt pulling him as close as she could. They kept kissing until Miley let out a frustrated grunt.

"What?" Nick asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Go…faster." She said, grunting as she pushed herself against him. "You're…going so…slowly."

He rolled his eyes and started moving faster, soon they both came, and Miley held him against her, breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, and she pulled away from him, quickly getting herself redressed as he did the same. Once he was dressed, he sat down on her bed and looked up at her as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"I…I'm gonna go take a shower." Miley said, nodding her head, "Yeah, I was at the beach all day, so I might smell like salt, sweat, and—"

"Sex." Nick finished for her.

"Y-yeah." Miley stammered, "So, I'll see you, later?"

He nodded, and got up. Then for the first time since they began hooking up, he walked over to her, and kissed her forehead gently, before disappearing out of her room. She leaned against the wall by her bathroom, and felt tears slip down her cheeks. She wiped them away, and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower, she got in and cleaned herself.

Once she was out of the shower, she checked the time: 4:54. She picked up her phone, and read the text message.

_Miley, get your ass to my place as soon as possible. Girls night, you in? _

She quickly texted back a response and got ready for the night ahead of her.

…

Nick sighed, throwing his keys on his nightstand he fell on his bed, and rubbed his eyes, frustrated. He had strong feelings for Miley, but all she wanted to be was his fuck buddy, that and his best friend because she wanted to be sure nothing changed in between them and that they were still best friends no matter what happened. But they had to keep it a secret from _everyone_, because if anyone were to find out, it would end horribly.

He looked at the bed beside him, surprised to see his older brother wasn't there. He shrugged thinking he was with his girlfriend or whatever. He sat up, and smelled his shirt, deciding he too needed a shower. He stood and walked to the bathroom, only to hear the shower was running.

Fuck.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where his mother was in the middle of cooking dinner. He sat down at the island and looked at her, waiting for her to turn around and see him.

"Oh!" Denise said, "Nick, you startled me."

"No one uses that word anymore, mom." He told her, as he stared at the countertop.

She seemed to sense something was wrong with him, so she put her dishtowel down, and looked at him. He looked up at her, and stared at her confused.

"What?"

"Is there something on your mind? Something you'd like to talk about?"

"How do you know I'm feeing off?"

"I'm a mother, I know these things." She leaned forward, "Talk."

"I—I can't." Nick said, "I mean don't get me wrong, I'd totally talk to you about it if I could, but…I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's supposed to be a secret." He whispered.

"What is?"

He sighed, finally deciding to just share with his mom what was on his mind, only he'd word it differently so she'd know he wasn't talking about Miley.

"So, I…have this friend, you know, a girl. And she and I have been hooking up, like a lot, for the past ten months, only I've…fallen for her? I don't know, would you call it that? Anyway, yeah, I really, really, like her, only she doesn't feel the same, and just wants to be friends."

"Are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "Yeah, because after we're done…hooking up," He said, awkwardly, "she moved away from me quickly and gets dressed or tells me she's takng a shower, and I just leave."

"Well, maybe what she wants is for you to stay there and wait for her." Denise suggested, "I mean, how do you know she doesn't miss you as soon as you leave?"

Nick stayed quiet, thinking about it. His mother did have a point.

She smiled at him, "And I can promise you, she feels the same way, otherwise why would she keep this ongoing if she didn't?"

Another good point.

His face lit up, "Thanks mom! I'll try your way and see if it works…" He got up and hugged her, then went back upstairs to his room to see if his brother was finished with the shower, all the while getting anxious for one he and Miley 'hung out' again.

…

"Hi, we're going to a party in an hour, so get your ass in here and get ready." Miley didn't get a chance to blink before she was pulled inside Lesley's house, and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Uh, no hi, Miley, how are you?"

"I already said hi." Lesley reminded her. Miley rolled her eyes, and looked around. Demi and Selena were doing their make-up, Emily was curling her hair, and Jennifer was putting on her dress.

She was immediately thrown into a chair, and got her hair and make up done, then she was put in a super hot dress, and blood red high heels.

"Are we going to an award show or a party?" Miley looked at herself in the mirror and posed.

"A party." Selena told her, "And we have to look hot!"

"It's a senior's party, isn't it?"

"Do you not remember? Brad even went up to you and asked you and you agreed!" Jennifer shook her head, "Unbelievable."

"No, very believable. When she gets like that it means something's on her mind." Selena turned to her, her eyes narrowing. "Care to share with us what it is?"

"Not really." Miley said, "So, can we, uh, leave?"

Her phone went off then, and she quickly grabbed it before anyone else could.

_Nick: I'll see you at the party. _

_Miley: You're going?_

_Nick: Don't have a choice, see you there, princess. _

Miley sighed, as Lesley snapped a photo of her, texting. "Who you texting Miles?"

She looked up, "My brother." And smiled, not giving away a thing. "He'll be at the party too." _I hope_. She added mentally.

"Okay, ready, Miles?" Lesley asked, Miley nodded and put her phone in her bra. Deciding to just be happy, she linked arms with her, and smiled.

"Let's rock this party!"

…

Nick walked into the party, immediately the smell of booze and weed filled his nose as he walked up to his friend, Dylan who was by the punch bowl, getting a drink for him and his girlfriend, Zoey. He put his arm around her, and kissed her head just as Nick approached him.

"Hey, man." He said, nodding in Nick's direction. "What's up?"

"Not much." Nick said, pouring himself a cup of punch. He took a sip, noticing it tasted a bit weird. Of course, it's a teenage party. Leave it to the genius who threw this party to have spiked punch. He smiled at Zoey and raised his hand, "Sup?"

"Not much." She repeated his earlier words. "Where's your girl?"

Nick froze. "What girl?" He managed to say. "I'm not dating anyone."

"Yet, you flirt with a lot of them," Zoey rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever you say, player."

"You're so sweet." He nudged her playfully, and looked down into his drink.

"You alright man?" Dylan asked, "You seem a bit down."

"Nah, bro. I'm straight." He sighed, "I'm going to just go sit down or something. This buzz is making me feel funny."

"Sure, but before you go, turn around." He did as Dylan instructed and turned to see Miley walk in. His breath caught in his throat, as he watched her walk into the room. It was as if a spotlight was on her, only she wasn't in one, and her arm was latched to Lesley's, who was laughing with her about something.

She had on a short, strapless read dress that ended mid light. On her feet were the sexiest heels—or stilettos, he couldn't tell the difference—he'd ever seen. Her make up was done just right, making her violet eyes much more vibrant, and her hair was in sexy curls.

Fuck. He had a problem, and a big one. If he didn't get her alone soon, the whole party—or actually student body—would soon find out. And that would be way too embarrassing for him to risk.

He looked back at Dylan, "Uh, yeah. Miley's hot," He said casually, trying to calm down. "But uh, your girlfriend's right next to you, I suggest you stop looking."

"Hey, I wasn't looking for me, I was looking for you…single boy."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick rolled his eyes, as Zoey laughed. "I'll talk to you guys later." He walked to the couch, and sat down on the end, sighing and thinking of things to help his "problem" go down. He laughed as he remembered the first time he and Miley had hooked up, he had done some stuff to her, but she didn't do anything back, and laughed when he referred to his "problem" as "he". Then she asked what he was going to do to fix it.

"_I'm thinking of the show. Stewie's pretty odd, so, that's helping a bit." _

She had nodded, and laughed at him, and that's what their code word came to be, either "_Want to watch Family Guy later tonight_?" When they were with friends, or if they were alone, "_Stewie_."

He spread his arms wide and watched as Miley walked to him and flopped down on the couch beside him. She leaned her head on his chest, and smiled when he wrapped it around her pulling her close to him. To a lot of people, it'd look like they were a couple, but to everyone in their small town who knew them, it just looked like two best friends who cared for each other a lot.

"So…" Miley said, tracing her finger along his chest. "What do you think?"

"Of what you're wearing?" She nodded. "I…love it." He leaned in closer to her ear, "More than you think…"

Miley felt her breath catch in her throat, and looked at him. "Really?" He nodded, and leaned far away from her.

It had only been a few hours, but she was hot and bothered, and needed that release. And from the look on his face, and his lower area, he needed it too. So, she made a quick decision and leaned in to talk to him. "Stewie."

He nodded, "Meet me in one of the bedrooms in ten minutes." She nodded, and got up, "I'll go first." She said.

"Alright." He watched as she walked away, and then someone else took her spot.

"So, Miley's your best friend." Rick said, nodding as he watched her leave. "That's one hot piece of ass, I'd love to tap."

"But you're not." Nick told him.

"Why? I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"Lots of self respect and respect for her, maybe?" He shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin that."

Rick shook his head, "You're fucking crazy."

"Whatever, man." Nick checked the time. It had only been two minutes. "I'm thirsty, I'll see you later." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a canned beer and began to drink it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Miley's red dress and turned to see her talking to her ex, Liam. He took another sip and watched as he took her hand and pulled her with him. Then he watched as she struggled against him, and through his somewhat blurry vision, he saw him move towards her drunk off his ass.

Slamming his beer down, he walked towards them, just in time to see Miley slap him and pulled her hand away. "Leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled at him, and pushed him so hard, he fell to the ground. She got away from the wall she was leaning against, and saw Nick, she ran towards him immediately, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs to an empty room. Thankfully, no one asked any questions or wondered what was going; only that Liam was on the floor, holding his nose in pain.

Immediately after closing the door and locking it, Nick pulled Miley against him as she wrapped her arms around him, her body was shaking, but she wasn't crying. After a minute, Miley pulled away, and sat on the bed, she looked up at Nick, who put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, but spoke anyway. "He tried to get me to go upstairs with him…" She looked up, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to fuck him."

Nick sat down beside her and turned her head towards his. He kissed her forehead. "I know you don't."

"He's just angry because I wouldn't when we were together…" She trailed off, knowing that while she was with Liam, was when she and Nick began what they did together. "And he was drunk, so…all that was just…bad." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he took her hand, intertwining their fingers. They stayed silent as Nick stroked her hair, and she let her tears fall from her cheek.

After a few minutes, she sniffled, and looked at him. Thankfully, her make-up didn't run, and she was okay. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently, putting her hands on his cheeks, she moved closer, kissing him deeper.

"Stewie, Stewie, Stewie." She said, "Please…"

He nodded, and agreed with her. "Okay." He whispered, knowing that when she was upset, this was her way of releasing her emotions. Even though he knew it wasn't the best way, it was what she wanted. And both knew, he'd do anything for her.

…

Selena walked up the stairs, looking for her friend. She knocked on the first door, pressing her ear against. "Miley?" All she got in response; were two people on the other side, loudly moaning, the headboard knocking on the wall, and the girl was screaming.

"Yeah, I definitely know that's not her." Selena said to herself. But if she wasn't there, and she wasn't responding to her calls and texts, where the hell was she?

…

Miley breathed heavily as Nick held her close to him, not letting her go, as she tried to regulate her breathing. They had gone much slower, and had done things as if they were in love with each other, more than they usually did it. And this time, they both couldn't deny it…there were feelings there. Real feelings, and not fake, "oh I just want to fuck you because it's away to get rid of my emotions". She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. He only pulled her closer to him, and both felt their hearts beating quickly.

"Miley." He said, and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just for…everything." He hugged her close, bringing her on top of him, he leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"You didn't—"

"I did." He nodded, "For about seven months...seventeen months ago."

"It's okay. I'm over that." She assured him. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Obviously, or we wouldn't be here."

The music was loud and thumping downstairs, Miley looked at the clock which read 2:00. "I know." He said, "I just feel badly for it."

She picked his head up and kissed him, "You're forgiven." She said, and kissed him again. "It's two in the morning. Do you think…?" She asked as she adjusted her body to a more comfortable position.

Nick bit his lip, feeling her accidently rub herself against him. "I don't think so. Where's your phone?" She pointed behind him and he reached to grab it, just as it lit up. "Holy shit, you have like, seven texts and five missed calls."

She quickly grabbed it, realizing she was supposed to be with her friends, who apparently hadn't seen her disappear up the stairs with Nick. "Fuck, I forgot…it's girls night at Lesley's."

"Do you want to leave?" He asked her, as she read her texts. She looked up at him and shook her head. Leaning her forehead against his, she smiled, "No. I'd rather spend tonight with you."

He smiled back at her, "But first…can we talk about something?"

She nodded, as he moved to sit up, she turned around her back to his as he played with her hair. "What's up?" She asked him, as she covered their lower bodies with the sheet. She leaned over and grabbed his shirt, quickly putting it on. Nick tried not to think about how sexy she looked with the buttons undone and tried to focus on what he wanted to say.

"I know, you hate that I leave after we…you know." She looked at him, confused.

"You know that?"

"Miley, I know everything about you. And I mean, _everything_." She smiled, and nodded. "And I just want you to know, that tonight…felt different."

It was silent for a moment, before she spoke, "Yeah…it did. But in a good way."

"And it wasn't because you were upset or anything, it just felt like, we were really…" He tilted his head towards her, and looked into her eyes, "a couple,"

She searched his chocolate eyes, "are you saying what I think you are, Nick?"

He sighed, "Miley, be my girlfriend."

Her mouthed dropped open slightly, and she looked away for a moment, in shock that he'd asked _exactly _what she wanted him to for so long.

"Miley?"

She finally looked up at him, and turned her body to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "You know, I'm a girl, so, of course when someone asks me to be their girlfriend, I want it to be nice and romantic, and on a beautiful beach, or romantic restaurant, but that's what every girl wants, and what every guy would do." She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"But you're not—"

She leaned in, and brushed her nose against his gently. "But you're not like any other boy I've been with, you're different."

"Are you gonna—"

She kissed him before he could say anything more, and broke it, a smile on her face. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." He smiled at her and kissed her again, deeper than before.

"I thought you were gonna say no." Nick admitted, when they broke apart. "You had me sweating there for a while."

"I know." Miley teased, "But, even though this wasn't the most romantic way to get asked, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Man, you're amazing." He told her.

"I try." Miley grinned, but her grin soon vanished. "Are we—"

"Keeping this a secret?" She nodded.

"I think, we should do whatever you want."

"Honestly, all this sneaking around, is kinda sexy." She smirked at him, moving the lower half of her body on purpose. He gave her a look, letting her know what she was doing was affecting him.

"So, we're a secret couple?" He asked her, and she nodded, leaning back, her arms around his neck. She brought him down with her, and laughed when he fell on top of her.

"Let's do this…_boyfriend_." She grinned.

"As you wish…_girlfriend_."

…

Miley yawned and lay her head on the cool desk top, her eyes felt tired and as she looked at her math book, she realized she couldn't see it, let alone know what the hell she had to study for.

"I have a test in two days and I'm not even prepared!" She let out a loud groan. "I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time with Nick this weekend…"

She heard a knock on her door, and opened it to see her stepbrother, Justin was on the other side. "Sup?"

"Trying to study for this stupid test." Miley muttered, "So far, it's huge fail."

"Why? Got your mind on something else?"

_Yes. On my secret boyfriend and his body…and his…_

"Augh! Stop!" She shouted.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything…"

"No, not you. The math, it's soo stupid, annoying, it pisses me off. I mean really, who needs it?"

"Miley…"

"Sorry." She said, "I just, lost it for a moment."

"It's understandable…" Justin nodded, he sat on her bed and looked at her, "So, I just had a very interesting conversation with Selena."

"I really don't want to hear the details of you both having phone sex." Miley groaned.

Justin laughed, "No! Gross! I wouldn't even share that with you."

"Oh, thank god." She said, "Cuz I'd probably puke all over you."

Justin shook his head, "Anyway, she told me at the party, you disappeared.."

"The party was like a week ago. Didn't you go?"

He nodded, "I was there, but I didn't see you and then she went looking for you and you were just…gone. What happened?"

She sighed, "I…left." She told him. "Liam was hitting on me, I got upset, and left."

"Did you leave…with Nick?"

"I…didn't. Why?"

"Well, for one, a lot of people saw you walk upstairs with him, and two you both disappeared and didn't come back down."

"Oh! No, what happened was that we went upstairs to talk, because he saw how shaken up I was about it, then I walked out. I don't know what happened to him after that, I came back home, and yeah."

Justin looked at her suspiciously. "If you're sure…"

"I'm positive!" She said it a bit too quickly, but calmed down. "I promise."

"Okay." He seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, and stood. "Dinner's almost ready by the way, so, be down there in ten." She nodded.

Once the door to her room closed, she picked up her cellphone and quickly typed out a message.

_Justin and Selena are on to us, we have to be more careful. _


End file.
